


He Should Have Known

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha! Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sex, M/M, Omega! Merlin, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Merlin should have known better.He really should have; after dealing with his bodily function for almost fifty years, but somehow he miscalculated.





	He Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EGGSYOBSESSED! 
> 
> The late present is late. I'm sorry, but a least it's out.

Merlin should have known better. 

He really should have; after dealing with his bodily function for almost fifty years, but somehow he miscalculated. 

Merlin was thirteen hours deep in a seventy-four hour mission with Galahad when he felt a chill run down his spine; he paused and frowned before he shook his head “Careful lad, there’s a group of med around the corner” he stated as he watched through the feed from the glasses, he tried to ignore the panting coming from the younger agent. 

Merlin felt another chill run down his spine before it pooled in his lower stomach and made him shift. When he shifted he noticed a slight dampness in his pants, it made him stiffen and his eyes widen; oh no. 

_ “Merlin! Where ja go?!”  _

The voice of the young agent snapped him out of his daze and he inhaled sharply “I’m here. Keep heading down the hallway” he stated as he turned the mic off and covered his eyes and took a shaky breath; he swallowed thickly before he sent a quick message to Arthur. He turned the mic back on “Lad, something came up; someone is going to take over for me”

Merlin watched as Galahad stopped and try to catch his breath before he spoke  _ “Where the fuck are you going? This mission just started and is going tits up, you can’t leave”  _

Merlin shuttered and felt his pants become wetter at his words; the lad didn’t know what he was doing to him. But then again, of course, he didn’t; the lad didn’t know Merlin was an Omega, hell only Arthur and Percival knew. 

_ “You’re not leaving me even if I have to tie you to the fucking chair”  _

Merlin covered his mouth as he felt himself harden in his pants, he wrapped an arm around his waist and panted slightly as his body started to heat up.

_ “Mer? You alright, Bruv?”  _

“N-never better” Merlin stated against his hand as his hips started to ache, he knew he was going to be hit hard; his hips always ache before a bad heat. Maybe it was because of his age, or that he wanted to lad so bad. He glanced at the message he got, saying that Arthur was on his way back to the manor and will be there in two hours. 

He shivered as he became wetter, he rubbed his face as he tried to focus on the screen; the agent was quiet on the line while Merlin gathered himself and ignored his discomfort “Keep moving Galahad. Yer going to get caught” he snapped before the screen started to move again. 

Merlin shifted again and couldn’t help the low moan that passed his lips as his pants rubbed against him just right, Galahad still hasn’t said anything yet as he quietly moved through the halls. 

_ “Merlin, you’re an Omega aren’t you”  _ Merlin stiffened as he heard the agents voice come through the speakers. Merlin glared and opened his mouth to snap something back but the agent stopped him  _ “You’re going into heat, you should have told me. I would have stayed”  _

“Don’t be cheeky” Merlin stated as he leaned forward and let out a low hiss, his bottoms were almost soaked now. 

_ “I’m not. Merlin, I want you. And I know you want me; I’m not stupid. I see how you look at me; unless I’m wrong”  _ Merlin blushed slightly as he was caught, he glared at the screen when Galahad paused at a mirror and smiled at his reflection  _ “I was planning on courting you when I got back. I know you don’t want someone to take care of you; you don’t need me to take care of you.” _

_ “Want to know what I would to do to you?”  _ Galahad asked as he moved away from the mirror and continued down the hall, he quickly made it through the first three levels and was making his way to the vault that held stolen Kingsman equipment.  _ “I would open you up slowly, maybe use my mouth, until you’re dripping for me. Even then I would continue to open you until you were begging for me” _

Merlin shivered and leaned back against his chair and bit his lip “Galahad, focus on the mission” he snapped as he lightly panted, his words were getting to him and all he wanted was to touch himself. But he kept his hands to himself as he glared at the screens, by the way the screen tilted he knew the lad was smirking.

_ “I am. But all I can think of is how tight and wet you would be; Christ, I’ve been thinking about mating you since we met”  _ Merlin groaned as he let his head fall back, he felt himself starting to sweat  _ “Come on love. Touch yourself for me; I know you want to”  _

“I’m old; ya don’t want me” Merlin mumbled as he finally cupped himself and arched his back. He fought against Alpha’s in their prime and yet the lad could get him so bothered with just a few words. He pulled his hand away when the door opened and Harry walked in. 

“Merlin. Go” He stated as he walked up and typed on the computer “Eg-Galahad I’m taking over for Merlin” Harry stated as he waved Merlin off. 

“213; 48976” Merlin stated before he left; Harry shook his head and turned back to the screens and the pissed Alpha.

Merlin quickly made it to his bedroom in the manor, which was room 213, once inside he locked his door and set the code before he stripped all his clothes in record time. His bottoms completely soaked; he stumbled to his bed and laid down, he didn’t want to touch anything or do anything. He grunted as he felt a whimper coming up, no he was almost fucking fifty, he could press past this like he always does. 

 

That lasted for about an hour before he was cursing against his pillow with three fingers in his ass, he needed an alpha but he was stubborn. Merlin lost track of time as he fucked himself with his fingers and only came twice before he heard his door unlocking and opening. 

He glanced over his shoulder and found Eggsy walking through the door and closing it; he watched Eggsy take and big inhale of his scent before he groaned. Eggsy walked up to where Merlin was laying on the bed “Look at you” he growled lowly but kept his hands to himself. 

Merlin panted and pulled his fingers out “Lad” he moaned as he held his hand out; Eggsy smirked and took his hand before he lifted his fingers to his mouth and cleaned them off.

Eggsy groaned lowly and mumbled “Let me mate you; I know you gave me your room number and code but I want to hear you say it” Eggsy let out a noise when Merlin’s hand reached out and grabbed his suit and pulled him closer.

“If you don’t get in this bed and fuck me. I will tie ya up and fuck myself on ya” Merlin growled as Eggsy smirked and started to undo his suit. 

“You just had to ask nicely” he teased before Merlin sat up with a growl and reached for a pair of handcuffs. Merlin wasn’t about to let Eggsy go. 

Harry shook his head as he started to shut down Hamish’s workstation. He glanced at the screen and blushed darkly; he didn’t know Merlin could bend like that. He quickly shut everything down and walked out. 


End file.
